


Two Years

by Goodnightwife



Series: Tumblr 1,100 Follow Fic Requests [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightwife/pseuds/Goodnightwife
Summary: How long will it take for you and Leonard to admit you have feelings for each other?





	Two Years

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr as part of my 1,100 Follower Celebration

Y/N sighed and leaned back in her chair. Stretching her arms over her head and arching back, she heard her back pop. She had been working for the past week planetside in an emergency room filled with infants and young children. A group of colonists had set up shop on a class M planet on the outskirts of an uninhabited galaxy and had been victims of a natural disaster the likes of which Earth hadn’t seen in generations. Homes fell in the gusts of wind as if they were made of nothing more than cardboard. Their little town but mostly in shambles with only the sturdiest buildings still standing.

The injured adults were transported up to the Enterprise for Leonard to deal with but the infants and young children stayed because the colony already had an appropriate and still working hospital set up for the youngsters. Y/N and her nursing staff had been working tirelessly for the past week to get things settled down until all the parents returned.

Leonard had his own hands full with the adults. He was thankful to have Y/N handling the children because, aside from his own daughter, he generally preferred adult patients. This situation had served to help Leonard realize just how much he relied on Y/N during times of crisis as his right hand. Even though she was a doctor not a nurse, they often worked side by side when Nurse Chapel wasn’t available. He knew he had the best nursing staff in Starfleet because he hand chose them himself, but he still missed Y/N.

Taking a well-deserved break from the din of the MedBay, Leonard sat in his office and stared at the wall until his brain finally acknowledged what his heart was trying to tell him. With a sigh, he accepted it and began formulating a plan. He missed Y/N but it was deeper than that. He _loved_ her. He didn’t just _want_ her around, he _needed_ her. Acknowledging that to himself was the step one, telling her was step two. After talking with Christine and some of the colonists, he had a plan in place and felt relatively confident in it.

* * *

 

Y/N jumped from her nap in her office as alarms in one of the rooms went off. She quickly realized it was the newborn’s room and raced with a nurse down the corridor to find that a cord had come unplugged from the incubation unit, the child was perfectly fine. With that adrenaline rush coursing through her veins, Y/N decided it was a good enough time to do rounds and check in on the other children.

Exiting the room, she was surprised to find Leonard standing at the nurse’s station with a nervous smile.

“Leonard, what a nice surprise,” Y/N said as she left some notes with the nurse to double check all the cords on the incubation unit. “Walk with me to my office, Leonard, I need to get my notes to do rounds.”

Leonard nodded and followed her into her small, makeshift office.

“Is it time for rounds already?” He asked as they entered the small room.

“Not really, I just have a slight adrenaline rush to work off.” Y/N replied, scouring her desk for her notes on the kids. “So what’s up?”

“Oh… well, nothing really. I just had a little down time and wondered if you wanted to get something to eat.” Leonard replied, shuffling his feet as he watched Y/N pause in her search for notes.

“Food sounds good, but I think I need to get rounds done first if that’s okay.” Y/N replied softly. Leonard had never mentioned eating together ever before in all the time they have served on the Enterprise together. Y/N had harbored a crush on him since she first stepped into the MedBay but hadn’t done anything about it. He was an amazing doctor but he could be a very intimidating person. The only other person who knew was Christine who tended to make herself scarce when Y/N was working so that Y/N would be forced to work closely with Leonard. Y/N’s thoughts were interrupted by another alarm sounding down the hallway.

Dropping her notes and rushing past Leonard, Y/N ran down the hallway back to the newborn’s room only to find another cord loose. Leonard watched from the door as she began to inspect every cord to make sure everything was plugged in snuggly. He listened as Y/N mumbled to herself about “damn technology” and “barbaric incubation unit”, a grin pulled at his lips as he heard some his own choice phrases exit her mouth.

“Y/N,” he tried to break into her mumbled rant but she only looked up at him and began to rant louder.

“I know this hospital is fully equipped but the quality of this machine is beyond ridiculous!” she ranted as Leonard took a step closer to her. “And don’t even get me started on the therapy room! How am I supposed to do physical therapy with a traumatized 5 year old in a room that looks like it was meant for an insane asylum?”

Leonard was now directly in front of Y/N sporting a full blown smile as he listened to her rant about the hospital. He realized how much he loved the sound of her voice, but he really wanted it to stop for just a second so that he could get a word in.

“The walls are the dankest grey I have ever seen, not a spot of bright color or anything cheery,” Y/N continued, thinking Leonard’s close proximity was because he was just listening to her. “The equipment in there is too large for any child to use and most of it was filthy when we got here! And the trauma unit-”

Y/N rant was cut off as Leonard suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders, yanked her to his chest and crushed his lips against hers. She stiffened with shock but relaxed into his grip quickly, tilting her head to deepen the kiss and wrapping her arms around his waist. A soft moan escaped into the room but, if pressed, neither Y/N nor Leonard could say who it came from.

“Doctor Y/L/N, OH, sorry!” a nurse’s voice pulled them from the kiss with a jerk. Both blushing, Leonard and Y/N turned to see an equally blushing nurse in the doorway. “I just wanted to make sure you have everything under control in here, I see that you do.” she grinned before ducking back out of the doorway.

Leonard chuckled and looked back at Y/N. “I really did just come down here to invite you to lunch.” Y/N nodded, not yet trusting her voice. “One of the colonists told me about a place around the corner that wasn’t destroyed and is actually still open.” He continued hopefully.

Y/N remained silent, her eyes blinking and her brow furrowing in thought. Leonard make a noise like he was going to continue talking but Y/N put a finger up to silence him. Moving slowly, she stepped up to him, put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled his lips back down to hers in a slow, toe curling kiss. Lips parted and tongues danced and explored. His hands found her hips and held her close as he moved his lips against hers. They kissed until their lungs demanded attention and Y/N broke away but rested her forehead against his.

“Lunch today, planetside,” she huffed out, her eyes still closed. “Dinner tomorrow in my quarters.”

"My quarters," Leonard breathed out.

"Your quarters," Y/N agreed.

Leonard nodded, his head lightly bumping against hers. She pulled back to look up into his eyes. “I bake a mean cobbler.”

“I can’t wait,” Leonard grinned. Y/N and Leonard made sure the newborn’s unit was once again all plugged in and began walking back to her office.

“So this,” Y/N gestured between the two of them as they left the infant’s room. “How long have you known?”

“About three hours. You?”

“Two years.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”


End file.
